The Heart Has Reasons that Reason Cannot Understan
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: tomoyo and sakura go bridal shopping just for the fun of it, but what surprises wait in store for our favorite dark-plum hair girl? alittle OOC and AU, i tried my best! please R&R!


hey there, eternalhappieness here with the thrid fic today! im on a roll! ahhahahah

in really in a tomoyo-eriol mood today! wow!

got inspired by a quote, can rememeber who by, but it was 'the heart has reasons that reason cannot understand', and decided to write this fic!

hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>the heart has reasons that reason cannot understand<p>

'why am I doing this again?' Tomoyo asked herself for the ten millionth time. She was standing in a bridal shop picking through dresses with her best friend and top model, Sakura, or the girl better known as 'mistress of the cards'.

"How about this one, Moyo-chan?" the auburn haired girl pulled out a slim-fit off white dress with a modest collar and yellow embodied flowers on the side.

"No, that one wont do! Why don't I just make a dress, Kura-chan?" "Because that defeats the purpose of bridal shopping! Come on, moyo-chan, please work with me!"

"I don't know why we are doing this, you got married like, 3 years ago!" Sakura and Syaoran had gotten married right out of high school when they were both 18 and were extremely happy, while Tomoyo stayed single to build her career as a successful designer.

Sakura pulled out another dress, this time being a cream dress similar to a medieval ball gown. "No, this isn't it….. oh, but Moyo-chan, I do miss being engaged and shopping for wedding dresses with you, come now, humor me?" she looked to her best friend and cousin with her large green eyes and Tomoyo couldn't help but sigh, then walk over ad put her arms around the girl.

"your lucky I love you, woman." "And I love you too, Moyo-chan. Oh this! This is perfect!" the was holding a floor length sleeveless white gown with a kimono-style collar and purple, lavender, midnight and light blue blossom embroidery on the sash and the borders of the collar.

"can you try this one on, Moyo?" "but I thought we were shopping for you!" Sakura pouted. "but this dress was MADE for you! Please, Moyo, pppplllllleeeeaassee?" all the ladies in the bridal shop turned to look at the two blushing girls.

"fine, kura, but this is it, okay?" "yay! Oh, wait, hold on!" she ran off, then came back and dumped the dress and a blue and purple blossom veil into the arms of a very patient Tomoyo. "thank you, Moyo-chan!"

Tomoyo stepped out of the changing room and onto the platform made especially for ladies trying on dresses. "How so I look, Kura?" all the people in Tomoyo's line of sight gasped, for there stood the incarnation on beauty.

Her lovely dark plum hair matched the dress perfectly, and her amethyst eyes sparkled. "oh, Moyo-chan, you look simply gorgeous! You HAVE to buy that dress, I don't care if your getting married or not!" Tomoyo sighed, amused with her cousins antics.

"Kura, I cant just up and buy a dre-" "MISS!" Sakura cut her off, calling to the sales clerk. "I would like to get that dress for my friend." "of course ma'am, that will be $150 please." The smiling saleslady said, staring at Tomoyo.

"why, dear, don't you just look as beautiful as a magnolia in may!" but this at time, Sakura had finished digging around her purse for her credit card. "just put it on this, thank you very much!" the saleslady nodded and bowed to Sakura and Tomoyo, and went to pay for the dress.

"oh Kura-chan, I could have paid for it!" "I insist, you just look too lovely. Now Moyo-chan, do you trust me?" Tomoyo nodded earnestly. "with my life, Kura-chan." "then put this on, and don't worry about anything!" she handed Tomoyo a piece of black cloth, then hurried off.

"I'm gunna go get my credit card, gimmie a minute, and tie that over your eyes!" "Alright…" Tomoyo did as she was told, then waited. And waited, and waited.

"Kura-chan, how long does it take to get a credit card?" "not very long, but I don't think that why she asked you to put the blindfold on." A different voice, low and masculine answered her, one that she knew well. 'it cant be…'

"Hiiragazawa-kun?" she lifted the blindfold off to revile the azure-eyed boy in all his was dressed in a immaculite black suit,a white polo with a purple and blue stiped tie and had a white hankerchife in the pocket accompanied by a blue and purple blossom.

"Tomoyo-chan." She melted under his gaze for a moment, and then remembering all that had happened, stiffened. "What are you doing here?"

"Something I should have had the courage to do all those years ago." He went down on one knee, and produced a velvet box.

"Tomoyo Daidouiji, I know that 2 years ago I may have left without saying good bye, and I know that hurt you, but I just couldn't do it! I couldn't stand the thought of saying goodbye to you let alone actually doing it! I though that disappearing would be the best thing, leaving you to move on, but what I didn't realize is that your worth more than anything in this world. I've tasted a life without you and I can tell you now that it it horrible, worse than death! My sweet Tomoyo, even heaven is hell without you, so please, make this lowly beggar the happiest man in the world and please, be my wife!" he too her hand, pleading, and opened the velvet box, reviling a diamond ring studded with sapphires and amethysts. "Will you marry me?"

Tomoyo pause for a moment, then pounced on him, making them tumble down a hill she didn't know she was standing on. "Oh Eriol, yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes! I love you!" they both laughed.

Tomoyo had rolled them to the bottom of the hill, and she had somehow ended up with her head on Eriol's chest. "oh, Im sorry, Eriol." It was then she heard a familiar voice. "KAWAII!"

"Oh Kura, now look what you've done! They know we're here!" "Oh don't be such a stick in the mud, honey! Eriol knew from the moment I teleported us here!" Tomoyo shook her head and rolled her eyes, and Eriol could no longer hold back.

"oh Tomoyo, I love you too" He flipped his new fiancé, and kissed her with such passion, the two spying on them blushed. He tentatively probed her lips with his tongue, and she opened her mouth, allowing him access. He explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, relishing the sweet taste.

By the time they broke apart, they were panting. "so, my dear, should we proceed for the wedding? Sakura!" she and Syaoran had burst out of the bushes, and for the first time Sakura observed her surroundings.

"Where are we?" "The forest by The church! Were else are you supposed to get married?" Sakura said, and then bit her lip guiltily. "Surprise?" "

You little minx! You were plotting a wedding behind my back?" "I might of?" Tomoyo ran at her best friend (who had changed out of her green summer dress into a lovely blue and purple bridesmaid dress) and instead of scolding her, held her tight.

"Thank you, Kura-chan." The auburn-haired girl returned the hug, squeezing gently. "Always, Moyo-chan."

"Uhh, ladies?" a dash looking Syaoran broke them from their moment. "Eriol has gone to the ceremony-you don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?" the girls giggles, and they began to approach the church, when Sakura stopped.

"Wait! You're missing something! Oh!" she pulled out her key, and summoned a card. "Flowery! Can you make a bouquet to match her dress?" flowery handed the amethyst-eyed girl a bouquet of blue and purple blossoms. "thank you."

And with that, Tomoyo headed towards the church where she would finally become Mrs. Tomoyo Hiiragazawa. "the heart has reasons that reason cannot understand" she said to herself, glad that finally, her single days are over.

* * *

><p>was it good?<p>

reveiws would make my day!

thanks so much for reading

much love xx

eternalhappieness :3


End file.
